Story Of The Thieving Kind
by BlackDawnYaoilover
Summary: Stressed out and with piles of cases on his desk,young detective Uchiha Sasuke really didn't think he needed another one, this one with a hot thief who's life seems...quesionable to say the least, boy was he wrong. Sasunaru Yaoi no likey no read retards!
1. Chapter 1

"After him!"

The sound of many heavy feet echoed through the chapel of the Victorian style church as the police force made another vain attempt to capture the elusive thief.

"How the hell are you the best this city has to offer?! You wouldn't last a day elsewhere." A deep voice yelled out through the rafters. _If you want a thief caught track him yourself. _Dark eyes took in the curving stairwell in a sweep. From what he knew the thief was in pretty great shape, he could have easily handled the long stair. Long legs carried him further up into the church tower as the thunk of feet up ahead sounded to his acute hearing.

He rounded the last turn and blinked in the sudden onslaught of moonlight that filtered into the circular room around him. As he turned he noticed a small figure standing near one of the glass-less windows that took up the majority of the walls. Dark hair shifted subtly as the masked thief raised his head and stared at him with deep blue eyes the color of a cloudless day. No guilt or regret lingered there as he had seen in so many criminals that he had caught. Only light amusement shone in the depths. Lips moved under the black mask that covered his lower face (think Kakashi without his headband or Lelouch when he dresses up as Zero). The bastard was smirking at him.

"Took you long enough." The other boy said simply. Gracefully long hands settled on slim black-clothed hips. "It's been no fun with those other cops. They don't use their heads, unlike you. I like that."

"You have the right to remain-"

"Silent, yeah yeah yeah, blah blah. Can't you revise the rights? They get so boring after a while. Besides I don't think I'll be using them for now." He gave him a two-fingered salute and flipped out over the windowsill.

The remaining soul rushed to the window and peered over into the night. He watched as a kunai knife shot out of the sleeve and wound around the forearm of a gargoyle perched on top of one of the adjacent buildings. The line went taunt as the weight of the boy tugged on it. He swung around and alighted upon a nearby roof before gaining a running start and leaping across the long gap that separated the two buildings. The moonlight shone through his dark hair as he landed only to twist around with an ease built of long years of training. He waved a gloved hand and shouted "Don't forget to use your head!"

A piece of paper floating down snapped the young officer out of his daze. He caught it as it attempted to drift past his face. He carefully unfolded the note and his obsidian eyes scanned the letters there.

_Thanks for an eventful night_

_Hope to see you at my next play_

_Keep up the good work_

_And maybe you might come close to catching me one day_

_,Sasuke_

_Love,_

_You Know Who_

The little bastard even had the nerve to sign it with a smiley face.

Man how he hated the ones that better than him.

~~~~~~~~~69~~~~~~~~~

"Sasuke?" His blonde secretary knocked on his door. He looked up from the thick case file with a questioning look. "The eyewitness from the street robbery is here for questioning."

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." The detective stood up with his hands braced against the solid sood of his desk.

The secretary looked a little awkward.

"What?"

"Well…um…there's a little communication problem…." She fidgeted with he hands.

Sasuke just raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, you see, he can't talk."

"You mean he's mute or he's retarded?" His voice was monotonous. He didn't have time for this.

"Just mute, he hasn't talked since his parents died."

_Cliché_. "Oh, well at least he will know what he's talking about." He walked out of his office leaving the blonde to follow.

--O.O--

"Naruto." The small blonde looked up and smiled slightly at Sasuke as he walked in. His tiny wave was greeted with a nod.

The pink-haired woman behind him stiffened a little as the gorgeous man strode into the interrogation room.

"I'm Sakura, Naruto's personal interpreter." Another nod greeted the statement.

Sasuke sat down at the table across from Naruto, who doodled in a notebook. "Now , Naruto, I want to-" He was cut off by a piece of paper being shoved towards him. He blinked then he blinked again. Did someone really just interrupt him? Picking up the piece of paper Sasuke saw that it had the suspect's aprox. age, height, build, ect. As he scanned down the page he saw a bulky paragraph at the bottom, which threatened to spill off the limits of the page. Dark eyes read and reread the words. It was exactly the information he was going to ask Naruto to give him.

Another page fluttered into his view.

_I figured you'd want to know all this. Did i miss anything?_

"Ahh...no, no you didn't, but if you'd be so kind as to come back when we need your help in a lineup that would be great." He received a nod back and he stood up to leave, but a note once again stopped him.

_What about the woman in the hospital?_

Sasuke growled before turning to one of the police officers stationed behind him. "You never told me a woman got injured. If she is killed from that it could turn into a homicide case!" The guards shifted uneasily. The raven haired boy smacked his face before turning back to the pinkette and blonde. "If we have any update on her condition we'll alert you, ok?" another nod and they got up and left.

Sasuke rounded on the guards again. "You people are imbeciles. How can I guide an investigation if I don't know all the details you already know!" With that he stalked out the door back to his office.

~~~~~~~~~69~~~~~~~~~ (a/n ~~69~~=long time and/or scene change -O.O-=time change same scene or nearby scene)

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. He'd been in the office for hours on end and he'd been unable to find any clues to the mugger/murder case. The woman had never made it out of the operation room and had been pronounced dead after only a few minutes working to get the bullet out. His autopsy team had processed the body and announced that the bullet wound was indeed what killed her. The young Uchiha let out a moan. He'd have to alert the family, try and catch the perp, and get Naruto to come up to the station and confirm him. All in all tomorrow was going to be hell.

"Commander Uchiha!" a rough voice called from the hall as Sasuke heard thudding feet running along the carpeted floor. "It's the thief again. He's robbed another church!."(a/n NO!!! he didn't take $$$ from them he took things like paintings and stuff) The raven jumped to his feet knocking over his chair in his haste. _He's not going to get away with it this time._

~~~~~~~~~69~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke glared at the blank wall that used to hold the church's most prized painting, The "Cursed Maiden" by and unknown artist. It had been donated to the church more than one hundred years ago. He had started to notice a connection between everything the thief was stealing. First of all, it was always something rather old, Secondly, it usually had a mysterious past, Third, it usually was associated with some myth about it being cursed or something of that nature.

A noise from behind startled him. He spun around on his heel and found himself face to face with the very person he'd been searching for.

"Looking for me?" The crook cocked his head to the side and Sasuke found it slightly odd that he could still do that while hanging upside down. His black hair looked even stranger as it hung in waves away from his face. Blue eyes regarded him thoroughly. "Well?"

"Ah...yes?"

"You don't sound too sure of yourself."

"You don't sound too down to earth to me."

"True, but I at least can come down whenever I feel the urge. It would take you forever to get into my position."

_Grr...._"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To take back the paintings."

_Take...back? That's something new. _"What do you mean?"

"I mean they were taken from us. What else do you thin I would mean, dobe."

A vein ticked on Sasuke's forehead. "And who's 'us'?"

"Now, now I can't tell you that, can I? It would ruin the fun." The other boy's voice purred. "Besides, you'd just freak out it I told you."

"Why are you doing all this?" A flash of something crossed through the others gorgeous blue eyes, but before Sasuke could analyze it the thief flipped down onto the floor, settling into a crouch to absorb the impact. He straitened up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Do you really want to know?" The abrupt change of tone caught the Uchiha off guard. "You really think you want to know why I have to do what I do? You don't have the guts to even think about my reasons, so fuck off."

That snapped the young detective out of the confusion at the sudden change in the boy's posture and voice. "You think my life's been easy? Well it sure hasn't been a fucking cake walk(:D fuck yeah i can make Sasuke say shit like that!/evil laughter/)."

"Hn." He simply turned his back and began walking away. Sasuke stood rooted to the spot before his mind processed the tiny part of his brain that was still working in order to remember that he was supposed to be chasing this guy.

"Shit." He began running after the strange younger boy, but before he even got a few feet the other boy was already out the door and sprinting down the hall.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-chan!" _What the fuck did he just call me?!_

Several guards stood in awe as the brunette thief shot pasted them laughing as a pissed Uchiha bore down on his tail. Needless to say they quietly backed away from the hall and vowed to never mention it to any of their colleagues.

Sasuke rounded a corner only to find old mortar and thick stone set in tidy patterns. To the left were huge ceiling high windows, gothic arches overshadowing a granite floor. He rushed over in time to see...nothing, he couldn't see the thief swinging out of sight as he did every other attempt to arrest him. Suddenly a face filled his vision, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He felt warm lips press against his forehead and before he could look up the boy had already pulled his mask back up and had dropped down to the ledge below, stopping at the corner of the building to leap down onto one of the trees in the courtyard. Sasuke fell back with a thud onto the cold stone floor. _The hell is with this fucking guy?_

_~~~~sasunaru~~~~_

yeah well i thought it was a good place to stop and it's already like twice as long as a normal chapter for me so be happy. also i kinda like giving all Sasuke's usual traits to the other one hehe it's fun. anywho i hope you like it review if you want another chapter i'ma try and actually update this one i really do try but it's just how much life decides to hate me that rules my updating.

_Cute quote for this chappy: When I get an idea the plot bunnies don't hit me over the head...they take a fourty-two mm rilfle to me and demand i write it down. They're so mean T.T_

**R&R pls**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

hey i actually started early be proud of me, i'm trying to get you all a chappie out before next year. (as of now may not happen(dammit it didn't)) Be happy! oh and i'm sorry for all those who are reading my other stories but i just don't have any inspiration i've got the next chapters all tought out but i just can't find the time or motivation to type them up much less write them on paper, BUT i do intend on completing them if it takes all my free time gomen nasai reader-san. I HEREBY PROMISE TO FINISH ALL MY STORIES. anywho disclaimer...disclaimer...where'd i put it? -throws papers haphazardly above head- -bomb flies away to disappear over horizon- aha! -holds chibi triumphantly over head- ow fucker bit me -sucks finger- oh yeah disclaimer get on wid it chibi.

Chibi: the fuck you want me to do?

the disclaimer

Chibi: annnnnnd?

GET ON WID IT!

Chibi: why should I?

cuz if you don't i can show you to Sakura and Ino and you know how much they love chibis they could very well dress you up as Sasuke and-

Chibi: okay okay okay okay okayokayokayokay!1111 Dawn-kun doesn't own Naruto or any of his co-characters yada yada yada but she is more of a bitch than she lets on.

WTF? i'll kill you! lil fucker! -chases after tiny soon-to-be-dead annoying midget(no offence to midgets reading this)-

-random faint explosion- O.o'

**_IMPORTANT(somewhat)~ if you want to criticize me then do it on your account not anonymously , not going to say any names coughVxcough but i just like to prove my points to my critics and such...on with the fic! -dramacatic pointing-_**

~~~~69~~~~

"Naruto for the last time, which of these guys was it?" A very aggravated detective paced in front of the blonde who just looked at him like he was an idiot, which in retrospect he probably was. He sighed as Naruto stood up and glared at him, shoving a piece of paper towards him.

_I already told you HE ISN'T HERE! Damn get it through your thick friggin skull! None of these guys even remotely look like the guy I saw._

"Well these are the only guys_ remotely _close to your description we could find." a pissed Uchiha leaned in towards the blonde.

_Well you certainly haven't looked hard enough. _Read the next piece to be shoved at him. He was getting tired of having to read all the blonde's retorts. _I even gave you a friggin sketch! AND a description! How can you explain that?_

Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well if he isn't here then how should I know?"

Naruto glared at him for the umteenth time that day. He turned to Sakura and signed something Sasuke couldn't begin to understand or follow. The pinkette made a shushing motion with her hands and Narutoglowered at her, but his hands fell to cross stubbornly across his small chest. She looked over at the glaring raven to her left, outlined with the light that leaked into the dark room from the line-up behind him. She huffed and wondered how she had gotten dragged into this mess. _Oh yeah, owed him. Damn payback's a bitch, ne?_

"Well for one he called you a complete imbecile." A low growl interrupted the girl. She decided to ignore him and continued. "Then he said that since you seem incompetent to find this guy-another growl-that he would be able to do it better."

"Be. My. Guest." Came the pissed response, through clenched teeth.

"Let me finish! Damn." She waited for the brunette to shut up before continuing. "He insisted that he would need to stay at your office in order to receive all the information that comes in."

"I do not believe that I gave my office up for rent."

"You just did when you told Naruto to be your guest...unless that is you want him to stay with you at you-"

"Fuck no. He can stay in my office, but he better not interrupt me when I'm working. He'll have to use the work showers, too."

The interpreter smiled. "Now that that's over why don't you go tell Ino that you're going to need two copies of everything concerning the case from now on?"

Sasuke growled, not used to being treated with such disrespect by anyone, except his brother of course, but left the room anyway.

As Sasuke left Sakura turned to the quiet blond next to her. "Do you really think you can figure out this case faster than he can? I know you have connections but you'd have to prove them in court or else give proof that the information they provide is substantial. Please be careful with this. You don't want to be caught for your own crimes do you?"

The blond only glared at her for asking such a ridiculous question.

~~~~69~~~~

"You know, you're annoying when you do that." The young detective's eyebrow twitched as the thief hung, again, upside-down just out of reach in front of him.

"Yeah, I kinda got the feeling." he said with a tilt of the head. His eyes sparkled, showing his amusement at the situation. "Why do you keep coming after me? You know you'll never catch me."

"We'll see about that." Behind his back Sasuke discreetly pressed a button on a control remote. Hidden openings in the the walls sprang apart for ropes to shoot out and wrap securely around the boy hanging from the high vaulted ceiling of the cathedral they were currently in.

"Kinky." breathed the dark-haired boy. His lungs were probably being crushed by the tight ropes.

"That's not the half of it." A sly smile crept across the Uchiha's lips as he pressed another button.

"ARGHH!" Sasuke watched the boy writhe and scream as volts of electricity shot through his body. Taking pity, but not much, on the boy he released the button, the relief on the boy's masked face was enormous.

"Now talk." Hissed the Uchiha. He raised the remote again, making sure it was in full view of the restrained criminal.

"Don't taze me, bro!" (sorry couldn't help myself ^_^) He shouted. His lips twitched, and he managed to keep his face straight for three whole seconds...then he burst out laughing. "As if this could hold me. Though that shock did tickle a bit."

A double click sounded before the boy smirked. "Told you." With that he proceeded to use the collapsible knives hidden along his wrist to slice through the thick electrical cables. As the ropes slid away in pieces the thief released the rope he had been using to hang upside-down. With a flip he landed, crouched, in front of the (startled) Uchiha. He straightened up and Sasuke could detect a pissed off vibe flowing in waves from the boy.

"Now. Shall we dance?" The dark-haired boy muttered before a fist flew towards the detective, who bent backwards to avoid a facefull. _Damn, bipolar are we? _He threw his own punch at the thief who simply back flipped away from his, only to run back and land one on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Arg. Dammit!" He gripped his throbbing shoulder with his other hand and glared at the boy in front of him. "You'll pay for that, asshole."

"Hmpf, as if. Now come." He lept forward charging towards Sasuke intent on bringing the Uchiha pain. Dunking down the older boy leaned back on his hurt shoulder, despite the pain and brought his foot upwards abruptly, hitting the thief square in the chest. He flew back a few feet before shakily standing up, growling. _What the hell he growls a lot. _Straitening up, the detective clenched his teeth as he let go of his shoulder and performed his own flip, bringing his heel down on top of the thief's head. Watching with satisfaction as the boy's head snapped down, forcing him to his knees. Before he could even begin to attempt to get to his feet a double click sounded and a new pressure was around his wrists. He glared down at the cuffs and then at the smirking annoyance above him. He growled low in his throat.

"Do you know what you've just done, you imbecile?" There was a grinding sound as his teeth fought against each other. He lowered his head, staring at his cuffed hands. "Now they'll punish me."

_The hell they will! Wait what? _Startled as much by the defeated tone of the captured thief in front of him as by his own thoughts gone awry, Sasuke asked. "Why? And who's they?"

"They're going to punish me because I got caught, cause I wasted all their time and money , money for my training and weapons and everything." A whimper escaped the boy's lips.

"Who's they?" Sasuke all but shouted. Below him he saw the thief flinch. A strange feeling welled up in his chest. He felt that he really should help him, and seeing as his intuition always thought that he wouldn't do what it wanted by simple feeling alone, but by painful suggestion, the Uchiha figured it was best to listen before the onslaught of pain that would most likely result in more pain seeing as he would be unable to follow his intuition due to the pain and the escape of the (finally) captured thief. Thus, he knelt down and lifted the brunette's head by his chin.

"Listen to me." his voice was calm and gentle, strange for an Uchiha. "I want to help you, but you have to help me." the thief regarded him with slightly teary-eyed disbelief. "If you tell me who "they" are then I can get a warrant and arrest them on charges of being the masterminds of a crime streak. All you would have to do is testify at court. I could say that they were forcing you to steal those things." Sasuke paused. "You said they would punish you. Why would they do that? You're their employee, aren't you?"

The boy tried to lower his head again, but Sasuke's hand was still holding his face still. Slowly, he shook his head. "They...bought me." A growl tore through Sasuke's throat.

"So they are forcing you." a tiny nod. Another growl ripped from the detective's throat. Below him the thief was trembling.

"Wah?" the smaller boy suddenly found himself pulled up in a fierce hug.(hells yes i can make Sasuke hug random people) "What-"

"I know how it feels to have to do something you don't want to." Tear-filled the boy peered up at Sasuke's profile. His eyes were shut tight and a scowl adorned his mouth. The dark-haired boy could practically see the images as they passed through his pursuer's head. Images of that time or times when he was forced into something he didn't want. The boy shook his head, now was not the time to get lost in his own memories. Sasuke's eyes were still sealed shut as he tried to tune out his past. Taking the chance to risk it all just to push back both of their terrible pasts, he quickly raised his cuffed hands and pulled down his omnipresent mask, quickly pressing his mouth over the other's and covering the detective's eyes with his joined hands.

Sasuke's eyes shot open when he felt warm lips cover his, only to be greeted by two equally warm hands pressing over his upper face. The same lips massaged against his and he had to bite back a moan. Hesitantly he brought up his right hand and pressed it against the other boy's face, pushing him back enough for him to have some breathing space. Puffs of warm air mingled in between them as Sasuke tried to collect the thoughts that been scattered the moment their lips touched. "What-?"

A quick peck on his lips quieted him. "Don't think about it too much. I don't like it when other people are in pain and you seem to have enough of it. Just let me lead for now and keep you eyes closed." Still trying to survive the bombardment of old, half-buried memories, the words took more time then usual to make sense in his head. Just as hesitantly as before the young Uchiha nodded and let his eyelids flutter closed under the gloved hands as they fell away to clutch the front of his shirt. The boy's plump lips moved back to his trying to bring forth a locked away moan. What those luscious petals failed to do two cuffed hands trailing gentle fingers down his sides and across his stomach to glide past his groin onto his sensitive thighs surpassed all expectations. A throaty gasp escaped his mouth and in an instant the ever opportunistic thief had slipped in to sample the best taste he'd had in a long time. The hands gripped his thighs tightly before moving back up to ghost over his stomach. The muscles under his fingers quivered and he felt the other man jerk against his lips. Hmmmmm. Pressing down with a fraction more force he ran his fingers up and down against the Uchiha's sides. With a snort of barely hidden laughter the boy tore his hands away and tried to cover his mouth with one of his own to hide the breathy laughs.

"Hmm, didn't know that detectives were ticklish. Must only be the cuter ones." The thief purred, grinning against Sasuke's mouth. Well his hand anyway. He kissed the knuckles and reached up to pull down the hand barring his way. He could practicaly feel the glare being directed at him from behind those shut eyes. Chuckling he moved his hands furthur south to rub against the now awakening bulge in the dark pants below him. The dark-haired boy began playing with the button holding the offending clothing onto the toned body below him. He popped the button off and slipped the pants down towards the other's lower thighs.

Sasuke gasped as an impossibly warm wettness encased his aching cock. His hands found purchase in the soft locks on the top of his counterpart's head as it bobbed up and down. A particularly hard suck forced a needy moan from his throat. He really hoped none of his family happened to look down from heaven at this particular time because that moan was certianly not of Uchiha standards, not that any moan was but that's not the point. The point was that the slow torturous pace was driving him insane. He tightened his grip on the hair and growled low in his throat. Seeming to get the point, the head under his hands moved a bit faster, just enough to make him moan again. He could no longer remember his past or the images that haunted him or the fact that this was his rival, the one he'd been trying to catch for almost a year. All he could care about at this moment was that fiery, pleasurable, horrible, incredible mouth on his member. The build up in his stomach seemed to take on an agonizing slowness as it began to reach a cresendo. All of a sudden his vision bled white even behind his tightly closed eyes and the pleasure increased tenfold as his ears buzzed from the electricity that tore through his veins. His fingers grasped tightly at the thick hair caught beneath them in an attempt to keep hisself anchored to earth.

The thief winced at the fingers tugging on his hair but didn't bother to remove them. He knew that Sasuke needed this and so did he. They both deserved to be rid of their less than perfect pasts. He felt the other raven sag against him and sat up to support him. He pulled up his pants and rebuttoned them before hoisting the boy to his feet. Bending down he caught his knees and brought him up in a bridal postion. He carried him over to one of the small chapels blocked by thin plastic sheets. Some were being remodeled while others were being restored. It was all on hiatus for now which fit the thief's plans nicely. He laid the nearly unconcious detective down behind one of the wide statues that decorated the chapel. He brushed some of the sweat-drenched hair away from the pale face and kissed his forehead. He saw his eyelids stir and placed his gloved hand over them.

"Shhh. Can't open them just now." The "hn" he recieved in reply made him smile as his other hand stroked the side of the pale cheek. "I'll be back to see you soon, zaychik. I just hope you know what you're getting into." Sasuke felt the familiar shape of a playing card being slipped into his front pocket as sleep fell over him.

The thief chuckled as he stepped away only to be stopped by a sleepy mumble from the tired boy. "Not a...dammed...bunny."

It's finaly over! the chapter at least. you have no idea how hard it was to write that lime. first of all it took me forever to even get to that part ( i had no intention of putting it in there in the first place but i felt it would be good there) and then stupid fanfiction messed it all up. I had this awesome lime all written up and then i saved it before i wrote my rant and when i went back to finish it was gone T.T so i had to rewrite the entire thing. it was hard enough the first time and then i couldn't remember alll of what i had written. T.T anywho i think i did pretty good for my first lime ^.^ i hope i did anyway. I'm currently writing two extremely long oneshots. i will not be putting them up until i have them finished. one is a revamped version of cinderella naruto-style yay! and the other is a ghost story. i will post the basic plots on my profile later maybe tomarrow. both are itanaru. and i am having so much fun writing them ^.^ i hope ya'll have as much fun reading them. oh and pls R&R ^.- oh and before i forget here's to **KaulitzLuver483, BloodRed Wolf15, and hotanilover**. oh and Vx if you're going to review then at least be willing to do it on an account. oh and looky i did get reviews so hah. :P but love to all my readers ^.^ go try some of my other fics. oh and bloodred wolf15 i mey be putting up some more fox stories just for you so be on the look out for those. Ja!


End file.
